Denial
by GraceBe
Summary: Dolores and Minerva hate each other. But where will this hate lead? And who will win this battle and why? Let's have a look at Minerva's past. Last chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

**Denial  
**

The first thing Dolores Umbridge noticed about Minerva McGonagall was her body height. 'She's much too tall', she thought to herself and grinned in utter relief, while she watched the other woman and her company talking to some other party guests. Aside from her size, the woman was also much too thin and...bony. Very unfeminine and somehow grim and even scary when her eyebrows narrowed like they did now, as she talked to Percy Weasley, Cornelius new secretary. Did this woman ever smile, Dolores asked herself and the smile on her face became wider.

At least she knew now that the rumours weren't true. Ever since Dumbledore had claimed He-who-must-not-be-named had returned from the dead, people in the ministry had started speculating on how this would affect the already strained relationship between the Minister of Magic and Dumbledore. Some had said Fudge wouldn't take further action and let Dumbledore do what he wanted to, because a _certain_ witch had a _certain_ power over Fudge and wouldn't allow him to interfere in whatever Dumbledore's plans were.

When the name 'Minerva McGonagall' had made its first round through the ministry, Dolores had felt a slight touch of uneasiness and nausea. She knew the woman was a tough cookie. Her reputation among the people in the ministry was legendary, although many of the younger workers there only knew her from school and not from the time Minerva had worked in the Department of Mystery. But how a simple teacher and obviously unattractive person like Minerva could influence Cornelius had been beyond her. After all Cornelius had never mentioned her nor had she ever been seen McGonagall in the ministry, since she had left. And she hardly could have power over someone she never saw, right? It was ridiculous.

Did Minerva even leave the school? Dolores doubted it. The woman was just strange, just like Dumbledore who had the reputation of being an eccentric fool. A brilliant wizard, but a fool at times.

Why Cornelius had invited him to his birthday party she didn't know. But she expected the mere reason was a matter of manners. After all it was important to show the wizard world its leaders weren't divided and there was nothing to fear. After all You-know-who was _not _back. Cornelius showed class when he invited the man who tried to steal his job. But why had Dumbledore to bring his plain Deputy Headmistress? For sure Cornelius hadn't invited her. There was no reason to do so after all. And the rumours about a former relationship between them couldn't be true after all. McGonagall wasn't his type. Dolores exhaled and emptied her cup of tea, making a face. Her tea was cold and she hadn't added enough sugar. Her eyes roamed the room, searching for Cornelius. When she finally located him, her facial expression changed into something an observer would have described as "biting into a lemon". Cornelius Fudge was talking to Amanda Bones, but his eyes lay on Minerva McGonagall who was now eagerly talking to Dumbledore, whose hand lay on her arm, rubbing it gently.  
Was it fury she recognized in Cornelius eyes? No, it couldn't be... there was no reason after all. The rumours were rumours and nothing more. She narrowed her eyes and decided to let everyone who said Cornelius and that awful spinster had been involved, accomplish some additional shifts in Azkaban.

She had to put a stop on these rumours, before they caused more damage than they had already done. She remembered one awful day when she had overheard a nasty talk between two older secretaries in the Department of Mysteries while they were cataloguing newly arrived prophecies. She had pressed her ear against the door, hoping to hear something that could help her to get rid off Gertrude Poortree, the oldest secretary in the ministry who just annoyed her with her support for Dumbledore and his incompetent theories.

_"I heard Fudge is furious with Dumbledore... he smashed a bottle of meat when he heard Dumbledore tried to convince some members of the Wizard Gamont that You-know-who is back." _

_"When isn't Fudge furious with Dumbledore?" The other, younger witch asked back. "He's always been furious at him, since he talked Fudge's little sweetheart into his school and she waved him good bye and have a good life. He never really got over her, that's why his wife is living in another house and only appears with him public when it can't be avoided." _

_"Oh please... that was 40 years ago. Fudge should be happy he got rid off of her and stick to his own wife. Minerva loves her school and teaching. Nothing else!" Gertrude sighed. _

_"Maybe, but with her he had become Minister at least 10 years earlier," her colleague chuckled. "Minerva McGonagall had kicked him into the office all by herself!" _

_"Or she had taken it over herself," the older witch said dryly. "I tell you, the Scottish hag is a real piece of work. On the other hand..." She chuckled, "Good old Fudge had fun back then. I'll never forget how Laura Begshot told me she caught her and Fudge once right in her office... doing you-know-what on the desk. I tell you, McGonagall must have been quite a goer in the old days!" _

_"Yes, but then she dumped him. I guess Dumbledore was the more promising candidate for her career." _

_"At least that's what people say. And now he's nothing but a senile old goat who will end up in Azkaban in case he won't stop to discredit the ministry." _

Yes, Azkaban would do well for those two gooses.

Umbridge scoffed and was sure those two bitches had been wrong. There was no way Minerva McGonagall had been Cornelius mistress. After all she knew Cornelius preferred real women with soft, majestic curves who were smaller than him, not taller.

For the rest of the evening she would continue to keep an eye an that woman. It would be interesting to see how she behaved when she met Cornelius.

tbc.... if you want me to ;-) Let me know if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who wrote me a review or a comment! It's very much appreciated! Here we go with the next part! _

**Denial - Chapter 2**

"Relax, my dear Professor. There's nothing to be worried about." Dumbledore chuckled and got himself a new glass of brandy.

"If you say so…" Minerva said annoyed. "Actually I don't even know why we're here, after all those lies the minister has published about you! We shouldn't be here and drink his brandy."

"Actually I think everything he has published about me is a good reason to be here and drink his brandy. Do you think he would give me one of his, if I asked him to do so? It's really delicious. A wonderful vintage!"

As always she couldn't take things as easy as he did. Although she knew Albus Dumbledore had found a better way to cope with Fudge than she had. She just wanted to place her long fingers around his neck and choke him until he finally admitted Dumbledore was right and Harry Potter not a liar.

"If you say so. I just wonder why exactly we are here," she sighed and decided to follow Dumbledore's example. She stopped a young waitress and ordered a brandy.

"We're here, because Cornelius invited me. And you're here, because I want my deputy headmistress at my side when he presents me our new Defence against the dark arts teacher."

"But why? Since when does the Minister appoint teachers for Hogwarts?"

"Since I told him I couldn't find a suitable teacher for the next term," he informed her composed and gave her a smile. One she didn't returned.

Her facial expression became even darker than before: "Do you think it is wise to let Cornelius handle the situation. I bet he'll be sending us a spy."

"Actually, I would be disappointed, if he missed the opportunity. Oh, Minerva…" He chuckled when he saw her gasping. „Don't be like that. I'm sure we'll be able to handle everyone Fudge is sending us. Better that than appointing a whole new staff. We have to think of our students' safety and happiness."

"I know that, Dumbledore!" Minerva said agitated. "But I know Fudge. What if he interferes in a way we can't handle? I don't think you know how paranoid he really has become over the years!" She sounded really worried now. Dumbledore noticed the trembling in her voice and looked straight into her eyes, as if he tried to read her mind. What he didn't do of course. He didn't need to enter Minerva McGonagall's head to sense what she was thinking.

"Look, I'm aware your experience with Cornelius are quite different than mine…" That earned him a nasty side glance. "But I really don't think we have to worry about anything in this stage. We'll let things proceed and see what happens once the new teacher has arrived."

"Very well, Dumbledore. You're the Headmaster." Finally her drink had arrived. She drank it in large sips, hoping to wash down the slight taste of bitterness in her mouth that had appeared when Dumbledore had mentioned her former relationship to Cornelius Fudge, the Minster of Magic.

Thank god it wasn't common knowledge that she had been involved with Fudge a lifetime ago.

"Indeed. And now stop worrying and enjoy the party."

* * *

'He's trying to get at me', Fudge thought, as he watched them. 'That's why he brought her here. He knows she's my weak spot and he enjoys kicking me while I'm down.'

He hated his own birthday party. His wife was busy with her giggling Lady friends. And Dumbledore sipped his expensive brandy and pranced with Minerva at this arm across the room, making jokes with others, although everybody knew how much Fudge despised him. Sure, he had invited him to signal unity to the wizard world, but he hadn't expected for him to bring Minerva along. She hadn't changed much over the years. A few wrinkles around her eyes, yes, but her figure was still one of the most delightful he had ever seen. Gracious and utter perfect in its natural proportions. The thing he hated most (next to the fact she was Dumbledore's company for this evening) was her hair. He hated the tight bun. He loved her hair when it had fallen fully over her beautiful naked shoulders… back then, when they had been an item and had used to meet after office hours or sometimes earlier when they couldn't wait to see each other…

"Cornelius," the sweet voice of Dolores Umbridge reached his ear. Automatically his lips formed a smile. He had learned he better smiled at her when she approached him or otherwise he had to endure a long procedure of questions about his well being.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Don't you think we should talk to Dumbledore before he is too _polluted_ to talk?" She asked even sweeter, emphasizing the word "polluted".

"Yes, yes…" he muttered quickly, but deep inside he frowned. He wasn't eager to have this conversation. Not with Minerva at Dumbledore's side. He could already imagine her eyes shooting questions and accusations at him. He had to find a way to stay firm with her. There had been a time when he had done anything for her… He couldn't let his feelings for her rule his head. Dolores was right when she said he had to focus on what was best for the country and its wizards. He-who-must-not-be-named wasn't back. Dumbledore and Potter were liars and Minerva was one victim of their lies. And yet… it had been obvious that he couldn't convince her to side with ministry. The way she had yelled at him the night Cedric Diggory had died was living proof for that. Her eyes had been so cold as she had looked at him. As if he had been a total stranger and not someone she had loved once. And she had loved him… at least that was what she had told him.

"Let's go Dolores… get Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall in my study."

"As you wish, my Darl… Minister."

_As always comments are very much appreciated! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Denial - Chapter 3**

It was Fudge himself who brought Dumbledore and Minerva into his study where Dolores was already waiting for them.

She greeted Fudge and his guests with a sweet smile and earned a smile in return from Dumbledore and a pair of raised eyebrows from Minerva. Minerva had never liked pink.

"Dumbledore, Minerva, this is Dolores Umbridge, one of my best associates," Fudge (with Umbridge on his heels) introduced them, as he circled his desk and sank into his large, comfortable armchair. Umbridge stood so close to him that her hips were touching the rest of the chair.

"Very pleased to meet you," Dumbledore shook with Umbridge while Minerva just nodded distantly at the other woman. Something smelled fishy about her. Despite the peaceful atmosphere that filled the room Minerva had the strange feeling behind the stupid smile of the woman could hide someone who wasn't sweet at all.

Fudge's study was a squared room, graced with many bookshelves and portraits of famous wizards. It was dived into the soft shadow of a flickering fire in the chimney and the soft snoring of Amareus Fudge, Cornelius father who hung at the wall behind the desk. The room was quite large and graced with many bookshelves and portraits of famous wizards and witches.

"Take a seat, please," Fudge told Minerva and Dumbledore. Umbridge remained at his side behind the desk and for some moments Minerva had the impression she would try to sit down on Fudge's lap. But the Minister looked up to Umbridge and focused her with his eyes until she stepped aside, leaving him space to unfold his ministerial importance.

"Very well then. Dumbledore, several weeks ago we had a conversation in which you told me, you had problems to find a suitable teacher for Defence against the dark arts."

"Precisely I told you, I had problems to find any kind of person for this job. Rumour has it the job is jinxed."

"Which is of course a lie," Fudge said with a cold smile.

"Of course."

Minerva shoot a warning glance at Fudge, but it wasn't Cornelius who returned her look. It was Dolores Umbridge with the same, slippery smile that had plastered her face since they had entered the room. But there was something else, Minerva couldn't estimate. There was a sparkling in Umbridge's small, froglike eyes, she couldn't read. Maybe she shouldn't try… not until she knew her better. Merlin beware.

"Well, since you have been unable to recruit someone, I had to take action and…"

"And you found someone – of course." Dumbledore concluded with a bright smile on his face, apparently oblivious to the tension that was rising between the two women and between Minerva and Fudge.

"Naturally. Dolores Umbridge here will come to Hogwarts to become your teacher for Defence against the dark arts."

"You can't be serious," Minerva said tonelessly. Merlin be with them. The surprise was written all over her face while her eyes switched from Fudge to Umbridge and back.

"Oh, I'm very serious, Minerva." Fudge bent forward, placing his enfolded hands on his desk. "I think you'll agree with me that after the disasters of the two last years, it was time for me to act."

"What kind of disaster are you talking about?" Minerva asked sharply.

"Of course the Minister is talking about the werewolf and the… criminal that were appointed at Hogwarts the last two years."

Minerva ignored Dolores and starred steadfastly at Fudge. Dumbledore opened his mouth, but Minerva was faster. Her voice was as cold as ice and Fudge became very uncomfortable under her furious sparkling eyes. "First of all, you knew who Remus Lupin was when Dumbledore appointed him and you never complained back then. So I wonder why this has to become a subject right now and second… no one and I repeat, no one knew that it wasn't Alastor Moody who taught our students last year and as far as I can remember you talked to the impostor several times over the last year while being present at the tournament. You were fooled by his appearance just as we all."

"That is hardly the point…" Fudge started with a face that was now flushed like a big full tomato.

"Please." Dumbledore raised his hand, but it was a low, almost inaudible "Aehm, aehm" from Dolores Umbrigde that caught everyone's attention.

"I think under the bottom line we all agree on this… the education of young wizards and witches is the most important task we all have to fulfil."

"How true, my dear," Dumbledore said, but she didn't seem to hear him.

"And therefore," she continued dreamily. "We have to provide them a safe atmosphere to study. After all they learn for life, not for us."

"Hear, hear." Minerva remarked dryly, awaiting the end of Umbridge's speech. "I'm glad you reminded us about the ethical background of our profession, but now Fudge,..."

Umbridge ignored her and continued: "Corn… The Minister has asked me to develop a complete new curriculum for the subject of Defence against the dark arts and I have worked out a synopsis…" With a wave of her short wand two files appeared and ended gently on Dumblore and Minerva's laps. Minerva eyed hers with a wrinkled forehead while Dumbledore took his and opened it, apparently interested in her explanation. Then after a few lines of reading he closed it again.

"I'm sure it'll be a fascinating bedside reading. But can you tell me, Miss Umbridge… do you have any experience with students? Have you ever stood in front of a group of under-aged wizards?"

"I can get along with any kind of wizard. Young or old. And I do love forming other individuals for their own good."

"In other words, you have no experience," Minerva concluded as witty as ever and earned an even sweeter smile.

"But I have knowledge to pass, dear. And that's the most important thing. Knowledge and wisdom that needs to educate young innocent minds. Your students, Minerva, will be in good hands, when they're in my class."

Minerva exhaled deeply: "May we have a word, Minister?"

* * *

„If you let her go to Hogwarts to play teacher, you'll lose your position sooner than you can say Defence against the dark arts!" Minerva said after the door had closed behind Dumbledore and Umbridge.

"Dolores will do a very good job. I'm convinced of that!"

Minerva scoffed: "She has no experience in teaching and I tell you here and now that the students will hate her! She simply hasn't the personality to teach! You should keep her in your... office or wherever she uses to work."

"You had no experience either when you started to teach," he reminded her and ignored her underlying accusation. "All you had were your wish to teach… and certain people who thought you have the … skills or whatever one needs to get the job."

"This is ridiculous."

"My decision is made. Dolores Umbridge will join you in Hogwarts with the beginning of the next term."

The tone in his voice was final and she knew when she had lost a battle. With all the dignity she could gain she rose from the chair and looked down on Fudge.

"You'll regret this."

"Not as much as you," he mumbled after she had left the room.

* * *

"My dear Professor, you really take this too seriously," Dumbledore said later as they sat in the Three Broomsticks.

"You've seen her… I doubt she has the qualities a good teacher should have," Minerva argued.

"I know, but there's no law that forbids Fudge to appoint a teacher. That's a fact."

"He sends her to spy… he fears the Order more than he fears You-know-who."

"I know, but we'll deal with Dolores Umbridge when the time has come." He raised his brandy and she toasted reluctantly back. "She won't stay longer than a year after all," he chuckled.

"One year, in which she can cause a lot of damage."

"I know it's non of my business," Dumbledore said. "But don't you think it's time to come clean with Fudge?"

"Pardon me?"

"You know what I mean," Dumbledore smiled gently at her. "Just give it a thought."

_This could be the end... but I'm thinking about developing a story about the Minerva and the days she started teaching at Hogwarts... and why. Interested? _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for your great reviews! It's good to know some people like this story! _

The following chapter is set after Minerva and Fudge's conversation in "Heart to heart". Enjoy!

**Denial – Chapter 4**

**~~One year later~~**

The evening after the students had left Hogwarts to go home Minerva went to Albus Dumbledore's office. She knew he would be there, because this was the place where he belonged, even though he had been away for some time.

She still had to use her walking stick, but according to Poppy Pomphrey it was just a matter of time, before Minerva could burn it for good or throw it after Peeves.

"Minerva!" Dumbledore greeted her, even before she had opened the door. "I had hoped you wanted to join me for a nice cup of tea."

"When have I ever missed one of our tea sessions?" She asked, as she sank slowly and with a grimace that mirrored her physical pain on the armchair in front of the fireplace.

"How do you feel?" He took the seat next to hers and a second later two cups and a can with hot tea appeared on the small coffee table between their armchairs.

"I'm just fine."

"I heard the Minister paid you a visit, after you returned from St. Mungos."

"That's true. Is there something you don't know?" She asked briskly and gave Phineas, the wizard in the painting behind Dumbledore's desk an ugly look.

"Actually yes, but right now that's hardly a subject I want to discuss." Dumbledore chuckled and added some sugar to his tea. "Now that even the Ministry has admitted Voldemort is indeed back and becomes stronger than ever, we have to make plans for the future of the Order and this school."

"You know you can count on me."

"Of course, Minerva." He smiled gently at her. "But at first I want you to recover."

"I am recovered," she said stubbornly and sipped from her tea.

"Has Cornelius told you they're searching for a replacement for him?"

"Yes. Have they asked you?"

"Actually not yet." He answered pensively.

"Afraid you lost your touch?" She asked teasingly.

"No. I have more important tasks to accomplish. Of course we need a strong leading and working government, but I'm afraid the damage Fudge and his men have caused is too disastrous. It'll take some time to put the pieces back together. Time I can use more useful."

"Do you want to tell me what your plans are?" She leaned a bit forward, eager to learn what he knew that she didn't.

"I'm afraid I can't, because I'm not sure, if my theory is correct."

"That means I can't help you?" She asked almost disappointed.

"Yes, you can." He turned his head and his eyes were sparkling in the soft light of the flickering fire of the chimney. "I won't be around for the rest of the summer. It'll be on you to prepare the next term. I won't be able to make some of the necessary decisions."

She nodded, a little confused. Dumbledore had never spent much time away from Hogwarts. As long as she could remember, the castle had been the only home he knew. She wanted to ask him where he intended to go, but she decided otherwise. I would tell her, if he wanted to.

"Will you do that for me, Minerva?"

"Of course. What about the new teacher for defence against the dark arts?"

"I've already found the suitable person for this job. And I know who I want to appoint as teacher for Potions."

"Potions?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. I think it's time to bring Horace Slughorn back to Hogwarts. We'll need him."

"I see," she said, but sounded cold. That meant he intended to give Snape the job he had been after since he became a teacher at Hogwarts. Dumbledore looked at her, as if he waited for further questions, but she remained silent.

A longer pause followed. They drank their tea and both stared into the fire, caught in their own thoughts.

"I guess things between Fudge and you haven't improved after the last year, right?"

The question hit her unexpected and she almost spilled her tea on her feet.

"Excuse me?"

"I told you some time ago to come clean with Fudge. For your own sake, but you never did. That's not healthy, Minerva. Believe me I know what I'm talking about."

"What's the use of talking to someone who isn't listening? You know how he is."

"Yes, but I also know, what made him who he is."

If it hadn't been Dumbledore to ask this question, she would have hit the roof by now. But lying to him was useless and she could trust him. As always he had read her mind. She had asked herself time after time and especially in her lonely nights at St. Mungos. Was she to blame for the horrible things Umbridge had done? Had Fudge sent Umbridge to punish her and could she have stopped it? Maybe.

"Are _you_ blaming me for what happened with Umbridge?"

"No. Umbridge is what she is… and Fudge is… I just wonder, how Cornelius had developed, if he had had the chance to learn the truth, instead of living this paranoid nightmare."

"You know, I thought all this years I was protecting him… like a child that needs to be protected from certain truths. I thought the way I handled it was the best way. And I still doubt that he could have handled the truth…"

Dumbledore nodded: "Yes, you protected him. But lets face it, you protected another life as well."

* * *

It was after midnight and he was alone. Cornelius Fudge sat in his office in the Ministry of Magic, as if he was awaiting his destiny. He had lost. One year of denial and one year of fighting had pushed him over the edge and there was no one who picked him up. He was alone.

His wife didn't care, he had no children and Minerva had told him she didn't care for him or his future. They had chosen sides and she had chosen one he didn't understand. Did she know he had loved to fall to her feet, if she had given him any sign of hope for reconciliation? He doubted it. How could she? She must think he hated her, after Dolores Umbridge had tried to kill her. Dolores Umbridge… he had been blind… blinded by hate and fear and she had abused it. He had had no idea how cold-blooded she really was. He never thought she could torture children. He had ignored Minerva's letters of complaint, because he thought she was just overacting and trying to get rid off the woman, she had disliked from the very first moment. But he had mistaken her, because he wanted to. Minerva had always been an upright woman. Fair and honest. Well, he failed and now he was paying the price.

He estimated the time he had left on this chair contained one or two weeks. He had to leave in dignity. That was what he owed his family.

"Sir?"

Fudge looked up. He hadn't heard Kingsley Shaklebolt knocking at his door.

"Kingsley! Come in!" The younger man stepped in, but remained respectful in the background.

"Is there anything I can do, Sir?"

Fudge shook his head. "Not yet. I guess I have some days left, before I have to clear this office. Brandy?"

Kingsley hesitated, but then he nodded. Fudge refilled his own glass and produced a new one with a wave of his wand.

"Cheers, my friend. And sit down. It's strange, you know… how fast things can change."

"Yes, Sir."

"My father used to say our family was meant for more… born to lead, born to rule and now…" he shrugged and laughed bitterly into his drink: "Born to fall."

"You should have listened to Dumbledore," Kingsley said without a hint of accusation in his voice.

"Yes, I know. But there are… things involved you can't know about, son. Things I wouldn't confess to my wife or my family."

Kingsley raised his eyebrows, but said nothing, hoping Fudge would continue.

"Well," Fudge cleared his throat, after he had emptied his brandy. "All is said and done now. Maybe my brother had been right after all, when he told me, my ideals wouldn't survive this century." He took a framed picture from his desk and showed it to Kingsley. It showed two young men, arm in arm with an older. They were laughing about something. Kingsley recognized Fudge immediately. He was the smaller one with the green robe.

"My father, my brother Julius and I," he explained. "Julius was clever, bright and extremely talented, but he never used any of his skills. He left the family years ago… as far as I know he had been in Dumbledore's Order when you-know-who had risen for the first time."

"I see. And today?"

"No one knows where he is… maybe dead. Maybe in hiding."

Fudge put the picture back on the desk. "He never cared for blood or rules. That's why he

ended up in Gryffindor while I was in Slytherin. It caused the first rift in our relationship. Then he refused to work for the Ministry. He was journalist, bartender and even teacher."

"Sounds at least interesting," Kingsley said with a smile.

"Yes."

"Do you miss him?"

"Sometimes," Fudge admitted. "He was the older one, you know. Even his guidance was better than no guidance at all. Anyway, it's late."

Suddenly Fudge seemed tired and old. He yawned and the wrinkles around his eyes had deepened dramatically.

Kingsley rose. He hadn't touched his brandy. Fudge took the glass and emptied it in a row.

"I'm sorry, Julius." He said in a husky voice and passed Kingsley with unsteady moves.

_Interested where this will lead? ;-) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Comments:_

McGonagallfan: I don't know if it helps you, but you're not quite right and not quite wrong with your ideas. I know Minerva/Fudge sounds odd, but remember it's past...

eternal vampire: Thank you. I think it's fun to explore Fudge.

yellow 14: Thank you very much!

Melora: Thank you for the adress. Looks interesting, but I'm glad I manage to write this story, without losing it. 

**Denial - Chapter 5**

_"I'm not sure we can do this," she whispered as he picked her by her hips and placed her on the desk. "This is an office and..." His lips silenced her effectively and she gave in. Sighing into his mouth she melted into his embrace and did nothing to stop him, when his hands opened her robe. _

_"And?" He asked, as his mouth traced down her long neck. _

_"I'm not sure my boss will like this," she mumbled in an attempt to tease him, yet willing to do anything he asked her for. _

_"Then you should tell him I don't care... I'll come to this office and make love to you in every damn way I please!" _

_And he did._

_

* * *

  
_

Since she had stopped working for the Ministry she had never liked to come back. It held too many memories she didn't want to be confronted with. As much as she hated to admit it, Dumbledore had been right when he said she needed to come clean with herself - and Cornelius. Why was the man always right? It was almost like a curse and she felt like a stupid child every time she read in his clear, beautiful eyes what to do and what not.

Hopefully he was annoyed with himself from time to time for being such a know-it-all. Minerva sighed unwillingly, as she leaned on her walking stick. If the pain didn't go away soon, she would go insane. She wasn't used to feel ill and she didn't plan to get used to it. She reached Cornelius office shortly after 6 pm. The Ministry was quite empty by now and the few aurors that were there, patrolling the floors, let her pass. She was well known enough to stroll around without being questioned for her appearance.

The desk in front of the office was empty his door was closed.

Gaining some of her famous courage she knocked at his door. No one answered. Leaving again was the easiest thing to do, but she decided otherwise. Dumbledore's voice in her head told her to give it a further try and so she entered the office. It was empty.

"Damn it…" she cursed lowly and then she saw it. A tiny little detail another, less observant person would have missed. A framed picture on Cornelius desk. Three men seemed to wave at her, keeping her from leaving immediately.

A soft smile (one her students hardly saw on her) crossed her face and she went to desk. She leaned her walking stick at the desk and took the framed photo with both of her hands. She had never seen it before, but it gave her piece to look at it. It had been taken at a time when the world was a peaceful place. After the defeat of Grindelwald and before the Dark Lord was a threat. She exhaled, wishing again she could turn back time and change some things for the better.

"Aehm, aehm." Minerva froze. How she had hoped she wouldn't have to hear this stupid „aehm, aehm" again. Merlin spared her nothing.

"Minerva McGonagall, now that's a surprise."

Minerva turned and plastered a big, sweet smile on her face: "I'm the one who is surprised. I certainly didn't expect to see you again, Dolores."

She put the picture back on the desk and could see that Dolores was watching every movement of her. Maybe she was afraid Minerva could pull out her wand to repay her for the four stunning courses she still had to suffer from.

"Well, how are you feeling?" Dolores asked, smiling so brightly that her frogeyes were almost closed.

"I'm fine. This…" Minerva pointed at her walking stick. "It's just a nice decoration to scare off Peeves and other disturbing figures."

"I see. What are you searching for, my dear?"

"The Minister," Minerva answered sweetly. "I need to talk to Cornelius. In private," she added. "Do you know where he is?"

Umbridge swallowed heavily. "No," she answered between pressed lips. "He left the office some time ago."

"Pity. Maybe I should pay him a visit at his home," Minerva shrugged and picked up her walking stick. She had no intention to go to Fudge's home, but since it made Dolores squirm to think about it, it was the perfect way of telling her goodbye. Minerva grinned. No stunning curse could affect Dolores like words indicating her worst fear was right.

"Aehm, Minerva… please wait."

"Yes, Dolores?"

"You remember the inspection of your lesson some months ago?"

"How could I forget this joyful occasion?"

"Well, it seems your statement about the time you were teaching in Hogwarts hasn't been correct. I did some research, you know," Umbridge explained and suddenly she seemed very self-assured.

"Pardon me?"

"You said you started teaching in December 1956."

"Which is correct. In case you don't know Professor Dippet died in November and Dumbledore took over his post as Headmaster…"

"And you succeeded Dumbledore in December as Transfiguration teacher, I know, I know. But I was talking about several months in 1957 when you decided to take a leave of absence…"

"I was ill," Minerva said coldly and the warning in her voice was unmistakably present. If Dolores wanted to explore the subject, the conversation would take a very ugly turn. Again Dolores watched Minerva's movements closely, as if she expected to be attacked.

"Yes, yes, but 5 months are a long time… and Dumbledore rehired you without hesitation."

"Apparently."

"That's indeed curious."

Minerva decided the conversation was over and head for the door. On her way she hit Dolores at her shoulder and stopped. As quick as a flash Minerva had pulled out her wand and bored its tip into the side of Umbridge's neck and whispered huskily: "If I were you I would forget about this leave of absence and concentrate on finding a new job. Cornelius days as Minister are numbered. Worm yourself into another man's bed or you'll have a hard time to prove your qualities as witch!"

This time no sound, no 'aehm' escaped Umbridge's throat. She was shocked and Minerva noticed with growing satisfaction that the other woman was trembling.

Minerva removed her wand and gave her a cold smile.

"Good evening, _my dear_."

* * *

When Dumbledore left the Three Broomsticks this evening he couldn't help but to feel observed. He stopped and looked around, noticing every movement around him and every voice that reached his ears from the inside of the pub. Then he saw it. A graceful lynx sat between two houses stared at him with glittering eyes. Dumbledore smiled.

"Interesting. Very interesting."

**_Well... I hope I don't confuse you too much... and if, stay tuned to find out what's going on ;-) _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Denial – Chapter 6**

_Cornelius,_

_We need to talk. Please meet me in front of the Three Broomsticks tomorrow night at 9 pm. Make sure, she won't follow you._

_Greetings,_

_Minerva. _

Fudge bit his lower lip. He hated to take orders. Especially from her. But he intended to meet her of course. It hadn't happened often in the last 40 years that she asked for a meeting. What could she want? His thumb caressed the emerald writing. He had always loved her handwriting.

With growing excitement he crumbled the note in his fist and threw it into the flames. He was at home and there was always a chance that his wife or worse Dolores could find the letter.

He closed his eyes and groaned lowly. He really wanted to see her again. It was scaring him how much he still wanted her. It was scaring him to realize how a simple note that promised nothing but another unpleasant conversation could make his heart bump like hell.

* * *

"I wished I had kept my temper under control!"

Minerva was furious with herself. She had lost it with Umbridge and she had lost it worse than ever before. Sure, she had yelled at Umbridge time after time, but she had never physically threatened her before. And it had been very satisfying to show Umbridge how easy it would be to finish her off.

"I was stupid."

Dumbledore who sat behind his desk chuckled lowly. He had listened to her ranting for several minutes by now, but was actually amused about it. Minerva McGonagall hardly lost it and if she did it happened like an earthquake.

"My dear Minerva, please calm down. After all you haven't hurt her."

"No, but I gave her a reason to be suspicious… a reason to haunt me. I can tell you the next thing she'll do is digging within my past until she finds something to get back at me! Imagine she tells Fudge…"

"Well, she won't find a thing," Dumbledore interrupted her gently and rose from his chair. He strolled over to her, observing her while her eyes were focused on the flickering fire in the chimney. "She won't find anything you have to fear, because nothing happened in your past that's unforgivable."

She laughed bitterly: "You know what I'm talking about, Dumbledore. Isn't it already bad enough that she has done her best to badmouth you and me and every other person that stood up against her? I wished the centaurs had buried her somewhere in the forbidden forest where no one had ever found her!"

"Will you talk to Fudge?" He asked calmly.

"Yes. I sent him a letter."

"That's good."

"We'll see that. When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

She nodded. "May I dare to tell you to be careful?"

"Your concern is noticed – and appreciated." He squeezed her shoulder and smiled brightly at her.

"Make sure you'll come back in once piece, Albus. I don't feel prepared to run this school on my own." She played with the walking stick in her hand.

"Well, my dear, maybe you aren't as alone as you might think," he said lowly and added in a more cheerful voice: "Will you join me for one last drink, before we call it a night?"

"Hot chocolate?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

_"Bellatrix did it?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "She did this to Alice and Frank? That bitch!" She covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a sob, but the pain was overwhelming._

_"We're not quite sure yet," he said. "But from everything I've heard we can assume she did it… I'm sorry Minerva, but I doubt Frank and Alice will ever the same. Poor boy."_

_It broke his heart to see her crying like this. He had known her for so many years and knew she hardly cried. He was uncertain about his next move, but as he approached her he saw a silent request in her eyes and moments later her head lay against his shoulder and she cried her heart out. _

_He loosened her hair, kissed her head and later her wet cheeks. Then he kissed her mouth and every good intention to resist was forgotten. _

_When he awoke in the middle of the night moonlight fell thourgh the windows. Her warm body was snuggled up against his and the only sheet he had found in the closet was barely covering her pale skin. _

_She awoke when the sun was already rising. All by herself. _

_

* * *

  
_

The next evening Fudge apparated sharp at 9 pm in front of the Three Broomsticks. Seconds later Minerva appeared next to him. Startled by her sudden presence he jerked a bit aside.

"Good evening, Cornelius," she said and nodded at him.

"Minerva."

He had no idea what to say or do. Their last meeting had ended in a heavy argument.

"I hope you won't ask me to talk to you in a pub filled with people who hate me."

She narrowed her eyebrows: "That's hardly my fault, but don't worry, I asked Rosmerta to reserve the room over the bar parlour for us. No one will disturb us there. But if I were you, I would try to get rid off this ridiculous bowler of yours. That's what people hate the most about you."

He drew a deep breath and followed her inside the pub. Both had no idea they had been closely watched since their arrival.

* * *

**  
**

**_Who is watching Minerva and Fudge? Will Dolores learn about their meeting? And what will their conversation be about? Stay tuned... _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your kind messages! I promise I won't drag this out forever, but maybe the one or other has already figured out what is going on. In this chapter I'll introduce a new character. Imagine Michael Caine playing his role. I thought of him when I created the character. Enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**Denial - Chapter 7**

Dolores was disgusted. At least she had been able to catch the owl and read the note Minerva had sent to Cornelius. At least she knew what was going on. Everything else would have left her in a state of pure madness.

Cornelius and Minerva were meeting in Hogsmead. In an ordinary pub. The only thought made Dolores Umbridge squirm. What he found so irresistible about the old Scottish hag was beyond her. At the very beginning she had been sure Minerva had only wanted to use her influence on Dumbledore to drag Cornelius out of the office, but now she knew Minerva McGonagall's intention were much more ambitious. She was playing both men against each other and she was the one who receieved the highest profit. Dolores was sure it was Minerva's plan to become Minister of Magic and she wanted to use Cornelius for her evil scheme.

Why else would she try to see Cornelius in his office if not to reconcile with him? Maybe Minerva hoped he could get her a job at the Ministry as long as he was Minister. She needed someone to clear her path into the Ministry, because as a simple teacher she had no choice to get the top job.

Fortunately her first plan had failed. After all it didn't seem as if Dumbledore would become the next Minister for Magic and so she had to use Cornelius as a last resource. Dolores swallowed. It made perfect sense and she had done her homework. There was only one reason Minerva McGonagall had to ask for a leave of absence so shortly after she had started teaching at Hogwarts over 40 years ago. She had been pregnant. She had left Cornelius for Dumbledore and then she had become pregnant with Dumbledore's bastard, but he refused to marry her and so she had to get rid off that child. It made perfect sense. Dolores felt sweat covering her forehead. What if she tried to pass the child to Cornelius? What if she was right now telling him some cheesy story about how alone she had felt and how sorry she was to have given up on their child?

Oh yes, she could already picture the scene… and poor Cornelius would believe her of course, because that whore knew how to bewitch him. If she could only find out what happened to the baby…

Dolores felt her head spinning and aching. She was exhausted and covered her face with her small hands. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice the arrival of a man in the chimney behind her who used the floo network…

* * *

After Rosmerta had brought Minerva a gillywater and Cornelius a large sherry, she had closed the door to leave them alone. Neither Minerva nor Cornelius had sat down. Minerva stood at the window, staring into the sunset while his eyes lay on her. He didn't know what to say. He felt stupid like a child in front of a christmas tree without gifts.

"Why am I here, Minerva?" He asked tired.

"I guess our last conversation didn't went very well," she said and turned.

"Indeed not. But I would prefer to spare ourselves a discussion about Albus Dumbledore."

He sounded bitter and she understood why. He had lost everything, but he wasn't the only one who had to suffer loses. There was a whole country out there that was suffering.

"I met Dolores Umbridge in your office yesterday," she said. "I wish you had fired that woman by now. For your own sake."

"Dolores has been of great help to me."

"She's a sadist."

"Look, I talked to her about what happened to you and she assured me…"

"Oh for pity's sake, Cornelius!" She shouted. "Don't you see that she tried to kill me? Look, sending her to Hogwarts to make my life as miserable as possible is one thing…" He gasped at her accusation, but she ignored it and continued furiously. "But torturing children and trying to kill people is another matter! She belongs in a cell in Azkaban together with those dementors you love so much!"

"Do you think I want to see you dead?" He asked in complete shock.

"That's what I ask you," she said, and this time her voice lacked any harshness. "Tell me, if you think so badly of me that you wanted to see me dead."

Silence fell.

"Of course I don't think badly of you," he admitted lowly. "I've loved you since I saw you for the very first time."

"Then I have to ask you to tell Dolores Umbridge to leave me alone."

"Minerva…"

"Promise me to keep her away from me… if you don't, we'll forget this meeting ever happened and I swear you'll never know why I wanted to see you tonight."

* * *

Down in the pub the atmosphere was quite bad. Although the pub was filled with wizards and witches of any age no cheerful laughter was heard. Many were talking in low voices, carefully watching if someone was listening. The fear Lord Voldemorts' spies could be around, overhearing them was as present as it had been 20 years ago.

Therefore it wasn't a big surprise when every head turned in curiosity when the door opened and a man no one knew came in. He was tall; his movements gracious like the ones of a tiger and his clothes of exquisite taste.

Rosmerta stood behind the bar, filling some mugs with mead and butter bear. Her eyebrows rose in astonishment when the man approached the bar.

"I can't believe it," she whispered and almost slopped the precious mead over her skirt.

The man watched her with amusement in his eyes. "Good evening," he said in a cultivated British accent.

"Is it you or is it you?" Rosmerta asked with big eyes and put the mugs aside.

"It's me," he joked and leaned against the bar. The whole pub was watching him, several people had started whispering, but no one seemed to know who he was and no one dared to ask openly.

"Rumour has it you've been dead," Rosmerta whispered.

"I was…"

Uncertain what to make of that remark, she said nothing in return. She vanished to serve people their drinks. After some minutes the crowd in the pub decided the strangers appearance was much more interesting than the person itself and returned their attention to the Dark Lord and their drinks.

"Can I get you something?" Rosmerta asked when she came back.

"The Daily Prophet, please and some fire whiskey." She gave him the newspaper and the drink. He studied the paper for a while and then a smile broadened on his face.

"Skeeter has lost her style if you ask me." And with a smirk he added. "And Cornelius has lost it completely."

"You can tell him that yourself," Rosmerta remarked dryly. "He's upstairs."

"Really?" He asked with raised eyebrows. "How's that?"

"Minerva McGonagall is with him. But don't ask me what's going on up there."

* * *

"Alright." Fudge nodded eagerly. "Alright. I'll tell Dolores to leave you alone. You have my word."

"Thank you," Minerva said lowly and sank on the couch in the middle of the room. Her day had been long and she realized once more how the stunning curses had affected her. She wasn't as agile as she used to be and wished Umbridge to rot in hell for the pain she had caused her.

"Sit down, please." Her request surprised him, but he took the invitation and sat down next to her.

"I'm here, because I've realized I owe you an explanation," she started. "I need to tell you something I should have told you years ago."

His heart bumped wildly in his chest. He felt instinctively that she was about to announce something that would change his life forever. For a moment he forget about the loss of his reputation and his job. Everything that counted was here right in this very room. Right in her.

"Go on, please," he encouraged her huskily and fought the wish to take her hand.

"I have to admit if it hadn't been for Dumbledore, I wouldn't be here right now, but he was right."

"What does he have to do with this?" He asked, harsher than he had intended. The mere mentioning of Dumbledore's name ticked him off beyond measure.

"He told me to come clean with you, before…"

"Before what?"

"Before Dolores can feed you more lies. Look, Cornelius, when I left you 40 years ago, I wasn't perfectly honest with you."

Minerva had never been someone who feared to look at someone, but right now, as Fudge's eyes lay on her, full of questions and demands, she couldn't stand it and lowered her eyelashes.

"So it's true after all," he said throatily. "You're finally admitting, you left me because of him. All those years of denial and half-truths are over!" His heart dropped and a new wave of bitterness overwhelmed him. Disgusted he rose and crossed the room. He needed to get away. He desperately needed to escape the room and her nearness.

"That's not true," she said, fighting for patience and the right words. "Dumbledore wasn't the reason. I wish you would let go this obsession and listen to me!"

She followed him across the room, but he avoided her and turned his back on her.

"He was my friend, my mentor, he helped through a very dark time, but we've never been lovers."

"Just say what you have to say and then leave me alone!" He shook his head. He knew what she wanted to say. He should have known this was just another trick to regain his trust. He closed his eyes and immediately images of Minerva and Dumbledore caught in an intimate embrace started torturing him. He felt sick. Who else if not the greatest wizard of all ages could have been the reason for her to leave him and a promising career in the Ministry? It was obvious and he was a fool.

He felt her hands on his arm and tried to shake them off, but her grip was stronger than her fragile appearance gave away.

"I left you, because I wanted to be a teacher. Unfortunately my first months at Hogwarts didn't turn out as I had expected it…" Her voice trailed off. "But I didn't want to hurt or embarrass you and…"

"Ha! I knew it!" Minerva and Fudge jerked around. With a loud, unexpected 'pop' Dolores Umbridge and Kingsley Shackelbolt had apparated right in the middle of the room.

"Are you insane?" Minerva barked at both of them, trying to cover her state of shock.

"We would have used the floo network," Kingsley explained. "But unfortunately this room has no chimney and we didn't want to cause a fuss in the pub."

"How considerate of you," Minerva snapped. "Maybe you should try and apparate into the hallway the next time. Knocking at someone's door is nothing people should consider as old-fashioned."

"Alright, Professor." Kingsley said, obviously embarrassed, unlike Umbridge who seemed rather pleased with herself.

"Well, seems we arrived at the right time," Umbridge said sweetly and gave Minerva look that caused her more unpleasant shivers. "Minister, I hope you didn't listen to one word this woman told you."

"Please, Dolores this is hardly the time…"

"Right, Sir." Kingsley interrupted them. "Minister, this evening I came to your house to give you this. The Wizengamot sends me." He took an envelope out of his robe and gave it to Fudge who took it with his fingertips.

"I got sacked." He sighed. "That's no surprise. It was only a matter of time."

"I'm sorry," Minerva said lowly, but Fudge ignored her. "Who's the new Minister?"

"Rufus Scrimgeour."

"A lion. How suitable." He sighed and without paying Minerva another glance he headed slowly for the door. Kingsley followed him.

"You have no shame, haven't you, Minerva McGonagall?" Dolores attacked her immediately after the door had fallen into its lock. In response Minerva rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not in the mood for another useless argument with you, Dolores."

"You thought you could manipulate the Minister after Dumbledore refused the job, didn't you, Minerva?"

"Oh, do shut up, Dolores!"

Her head ached and the pain made it hard for her to think straight and Dolores awful voice tormenting her ear with stupid accusations didn't make it easier for her to concentrate.

"I won't shut up."

"Fine, then you can stay here and talk to the walls, because I'm going to leave!"

Minerva left the room and as quickly as her aching bones allowed it she went downstairs. She considered to have a whiskey at the bar, but then she decided to vanish fast and without attracting anyone's attention. If she had stayed for a drink, she had eventually noticed the mysterious man at the bar and she might have wondered how it was possible he was still alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Denial – Chapter 8**

"_Seems we're still part of the same old club," he said with a knowing smile, after they had escaped the party. _

"_Some things never change," she mused absent-mindedly. _

"_Slughorn's Christmas parties are legendary, but I still can't believe you're giving up a job at the Ministry for gatherings like that." _

_She exhaled deeply and stopped to fix her cloak. The night was cold; it had started snowing again several hours ago and she pulled her tartan cloak more tightly around her shoulders. He waited until she was ready to continue their walk and observed her as discreetly as possible. How he loved the sight of the snow flakes in her long raven black hair. The small crystals were sparkling like diamonds. She never wore her hair open when she was in class, but on rare occasions like this, she looked like the young girl he had known since their days as students in Hogwarts. _

"_I know it sounds crazy, but I don't regret this decision. I've always wanted to be teacher. I thought you knew that by now." _

"_I do," he said, as she approached him. "I just hope it'll be enough to keep you happy and satisfied for the rest of your life." _

"_How considerate of you," she quipped and this time he was the one who stopped appruptly. _

"_I'm serious, Minerva." _

_She turned on her heels and went back to him. The snowfall was increasing and the small crystals were dancing wildly around them. Her pearl eyes established eye contact with his, but then they travelled down his face and ended on his lips, clinging to them. _

"_Yes, me too."_

_He cupped her face with his gloved hand and caressed her cheekbone with his thumb. Her lips parted slowly and as a single snowflake found its way to the tip of her nose he couldn't resist and bent forward. He kissed the snowflake from her nose and then his lips touched hers… _

* * *

"Do you want some more coffee?" Rosmerta asked her one and only breakfast guest and gave him a smile. 'He's still a handsome fellow,' she thought and wished Hogsmead had to offer more men like him.

"Yes, please." He gave her his cup, but it was the newspaper that held his attention, not the beautiful woman next to him.

"Seems Cornelius Fudges' days as Minister are over," she remarked and pointed at Fugde's picture in the Daily Prophet.

"Yes, seems so. But from what I heard he had brought it onto himself."

"That's true." She looked from him to the paper and back, undecided what to say him next. "What goes around comes around. Even for politicians."

She sighed. This was ridiculous.

"Oh my…" Then she pulled the chair back and sat down. "I know I have no right to ask, but would you care to tell me why you're here?"

"I'm searching for a job," he replied calmly, apparently not at least bothered by her and sipped from his coffee.

"A job?" She asked. "Don't tell me lack of money is the reason you're not staying here in one of my clean spare rooms!"

He laughed gently and now he looked up to her: "Believe me I have my reasons for not staying here. But I eat your food. That should compensate my misdeed!"

"Oh well, if you think Aberforths' goats are a better company…" She shrugged.

"I have to admit they don't smell as good as you do, but at least they don't ask questions, I'm not willing to answer."

"Ouch," she made a face. "I got it. No more questions. But listen to this. It's a bad time to apply for a job at Hogwarts. Dumbledore isn't here."

"Why not?"

"Don't know. But Hagrid told me last night, Dumbldore's left Hogwarts yesterday morning and no one knows where he is and when he'll be back. Of course you can talk to Minerva McGonagall, but I doubt she'll hire any teacher without Dumbledore's permission."

With a meaningful look at him Rosmerta rose from the chair and took his empty plate with her.

"I guess you're right," he said and sighed disappointed. Things weren't running as smooth, as he had imagined them.

* * *

Cornelius already had had to endure a bad day at the Ministry, but when he returned home and found his wife had not only made sure her things had been removed from the house, but had also taken most of the other interior with her, the mess called his life was perfect. The only thing left within the empty walls of his living room was Dolores Jane Umbridge and he couldn't explain why he didn't feel particularly happy about her presence.

He had never cried before in his adult life, but now it seemed the most suitable option to keep himself from going insane. But then there was Dolores and of he was honest he didn't want to burst into tears in front of her.

"Cornelius," she said and welcomed him was a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, but there was nothing I could do… with one wave of her wand everything was gone. But I saved your study… and I brought your personal belongings from your office."

"Thank you, Dolores. That was really kind of you."

"How do you feel?" She asked worried and followed him through the empty rooms.

"Alright," he lied. "I knew she would leave sooner or later." He tried to appear strong and Dolores seemed to be just fine with that.

He went into his study and sank into his chair. Here the world was whole and peaceful. His brother and his father waved at him with bright smiling faces. A small, but pleasant fire flickered in the chimney. His study was the island within a dark storm.

Then he saw it. A file on his desk. A name with bold red letters gracing the cover. Minerva McGonagall.

"What's that?" He grumped with a disgusted look.

"You know I made a file for every teacher at Hogwarts, but I have to admit my research for Minerva McGonagall was a particular difficult one. She's a… spectacular character."

Her hands lay on his shoulder and squeezed them hard. Maybe it was meant to be a massage, but it felt more disturbing rather than relaxing.

"Minerva isn't spectacular," he said annoyed and added: "Pretty boring, if you ask me. I don't know why you're still after her."

"But Cornelius," she said sweetly and her fingers worked harder on his already aching muscles. "She's the reason for this mess. She and Dumbledore."

She bent down and kissed his ear. "But I found out what she and that fossil did and I can prove it," she whispered into his ear. "It's all in the file. The ever so proper Professor has a deep dark secret."

* * *

She was alone in her room in the North Tower. The windows were open and she had spent the last hour to look out over the dark land and the lake. Even Hagrid's hut was dark by now, what probably meant she was the only awake soul on the grounds. Aside from Snape maybe. Did he ever sleep?

She was alone. Filch, Snape, Trelawney and Hagrid were staying at Hogwarts as well, but she didn't see much of them these days. Filch sneaked around the castle, mourning the loss of Umbridge and Snape hid in his dungeons. Sybil was nowhere to be seen, but that was no loss either. With Dumbledore gone, the castle seemed lost and despite all the work she had to accomplish she felt extremely lonely.

The only thing that gave her hope was that the constant pain she had felt since she had left St. Mungos was slowly subsiding. Her body seemed to recover at last while her last conversation with Cornelius Fudge still lay heavy on her heart. If only Dolores Umbridge hadn't interrupted them… sure, Cornelius couldn't harm Dumbledore and the Order anymore since they had replaced him as Minister, but since she had to face her own mortality she had come to the conclusion that there were things that shouldn't be left unsaid. Coming clean with Cornelius about their common and uncommon past was something she needed to do sooner or later. Unfortunately she had no idea how to talk to him in private. Umbridge was everywhere and she seemed to control his mail. She scoffed into the darkness. What a joke and he had the nerve to say, Dumbledore had manipulated _her_ over the years.

A loud noise from the outside disturbed her musing agony. She bent through the window frame, but it was pitch dark. Again the same noise that sounded like a frantic knock at the big oak gate. She waited, but there was nothing but silence. Maybe she had been dreaming...

Then she heard steps in the hallway and a knock at her own door. She startled.

"Professor!" It was Filch. She quickly fastened the sash of her robe and went to the door.

"Yes?" She asked Filch who seemed rather nervous. HIs old face was pale and he was fighting for the right words.

"Quick. It's Dumbledore… at the gate."

Alarmed she pushed Filch aside and even forget her walking stick as she rushed all the way through the castle to the main gate.

What she saw when she arrived left her frozen and she needed several seconds to recover. Dumbledore lay on the ground outside the gate, his long hair spread over the grass and his hand seemed to glue like a branding iron. Mrs. Norris sat at his side, snarling.

"Albus!" She yelled and rushed to him. She sank on her knees and bent over him, now trembling. "Dumbledore!" She cupped his face into her hands, stroking his cheekbones, hoping to receive a sign that told her he's alive.

And then he coughed lowly. Relief flooded her and she felt a tear burning in her right eye.

"Albus… what happened?" She looked at his hand, but didn't dare to touch it. She rememberd Poppy wasn't around and the next trustworthy healer lived miles away. She had to contact the order… Snape!

"Filch, get us Professor Snape! Now!" She barked and Filch turned on his heels and ran inside the castle.

"Severus…" Dumbledore mumbled and she could swear she saw a smile playing around his lips.

Minerva leaned again over Dumbledore and talked to him, trying to figure out what had happened to him. She had no idea she was watched from a safe distance. Watched by someone who didn't know what to think.

**_Nothing great in here, but still, it was needed to move the plot along._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alright, my dear readers. Time to reveal a thing or two...**_

**Denial - Chapter 9**

Minerva stared through the window of her office, but she hardly noticed the beautiful sunset at the horizon.

She was torn apart between relief and disappointment. Relief because Dumbledore was alive and disappointment because he refused to see her. After Snape and Minerva had brought Dumbledore into his office he had sent her away and had stayed with Snape who did his best to cure the curse or whatever it had been that had caused Dumbledores' injuries.

She had no idea why he was shutting her out, but it hurt. Why was it that every man she cared for used to push her away as soon as things got more complicated? She closed her eyes and forced herself not to become sentimental. It was dangerous terrain. Dumbledore was Dumbledore and she couldn't compare him to any other man. He was unique, just like her rage about his odd behaviour. She wouldn't think of anybody else right now.

But her anger should melt rather quickly when she heard a knock at her and Albus Dumbledore himself entered her office. Her jaw dropped when she rose from her chair to welcome him: "Albus! I certainly didn't expect to see you!"

"Well, my dear, it's good to know that I can still surprise people," he chuckled and she noticed how slowly he moved. She stole a glance from his hand and saw it was grey and looked as if it was made of ash.

"How are you feeling?" She asked worried, as he sat down.

"I'm fine." He answered and it was obvious that he didn't want to explore the subject of his health.

"Good." She sank back on her chair. "Professor Snape was rather reluctant to answer my questions regarding your well-being."

"Because I asked him not to talk to anyone until I was restored."

"Sometimes he takes your orders a bit too serious."

"Oh Minerva, I know you were worried, but please don't blame Severus for fulfilling my wishes. I had my reasons, believe me."

"Where have you been?" She asked, unimpressed by his defence speech for Severus Snape. She knew Snape was trustworthy, but that didn't mean she had to like him.

"I can't tell you that." He raised his healthy hand to stop her awakening protest. "Listen to me… I know you won't like it, but I want you to concentrate on Hogwarts and only Hogwarts. This school needs a strong and healthy leader. Once I'll be gone…"

She gasped, but he ignored her. "Once I'm gone it'll be on you to take care of this school and its students and teachers. I count on you, Minerva."

"You know you can count on me, Dumbledore!" She said almost offended. "But I can't see how counting on me without telling me the truth can work out!"

"You'll have to trust me." He said and the twinkle in his eye was back. "Trust an old man who only acts in your best interest."

Minerva raised her eyebrow in annoyance, but preferred not to comment. As wise as he was, as strange he behaved at times. She observed him as he got up and went slowly to her office door.

"I'll be out for some time, because I have a meeting. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast."

"As you wish."

She swallowed the question if it was wise to go out only two nights after such an life threatening experience and sighed audibly, after he had closed the door. He was really old enough to do what he thought was best.

* * *

She was at a real loss now. It had never happened before that Cornelius didn't take her advice or refused to listen to her, but now it had happened and she had no idea how to handle the situation. She had presented him every (well almost every) proof he needed to bring down Dumbledore and his little kitten and what did Cornelius do? He got drunk! Drunk! It worried her to watch him acting like this. And who was to blame for this? Minerva McGonagall. Apparently this woman could commit every sin and could get away with it.

Her plan had been perfect. The file had lay on his desk, she had been ready to give him everything he wanted and needed to cope with the news, only that he hadn't reacted as she had been expecting it. Sure, she had calculated shock and disbelief, but what she had seen on his face had been the expression of someone who had lost everything he had ever believed in.

_"Look, Cornelius. She left the school shortly before the term was over and returned in November. And there exists a file in a Hospital in Salem that confirms she gave birth to a girl in Oktober… Cornelius are you listening to me?"_

_Fudge was pale and she noticed a few drops of cold sweat on his forehead. His hands that held the open file were trembling._

"_Aehm.. And here's a letter signed by Dumbledore himself." She had continued eagerly. "He ordered an adoption for the baby into a family he wanted to select personally. It's obvious they wanted to get rid off their bastard! Oh Cornelius, I know this must hurt you, but I had to tell you…" _

Cornelius hadn't talked to her since then. He had locked himself into his study and only the house elf was allowed to get in to bring him some food or another bottle of fire whiskey. It enraged her to see what kind of power Minerva McGonagall still had over him although she wasn't even around. If she could only do something to encourage him to fight back… he still had good connections to the Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter was always interested in big stories. He could stump on Minerva like a cockroach, if he wanted to, but he did nothing to safe his honour. She had never observed him acting weakly like this and she couldn't say she liked it. Dolores exhaled and made a decision.

Maybe it was about time to take matters into her own hands. For Cornelius sake…

She took her quill and a piece of parchment and started writing a letter – and addressed it to Rita Skeeter.

* * *

_She felt his hot breath in the crock of her neck and bit her lips. If he wouldn't stop to assault her with his hands and mouth she wouldn't guarantee for anything. He simply swept her off her feet every time he touched or kissed her and she had no idea how to resist him. But then... hadn't it always been like that?  
_

"_Do you know you could make me feel better than a seeker who caught the snitch for my team?" She asked, panting heavily. _

"_Oh, I certainly hope I'm not the first one who makes you feel like scoring…" He said teasingly and looked up to her. He had caught her on her way to the Quidditch field and had pulled her into the first door he had found, which happened to be Professor Slughorn's office. But the castle was empty. It was Saturday and Gryffindor played against Slytherin. A real classic. _

"_I should be outside… my house is playing," she mumbled without taking her eyes from his mouth. _

"_You can go anytime" he whispered, brushing the corner of her mouth with his lips. "I'm sure we can find another day to… continue this... or risk to have to wait for the Easter Holiday... I know a place where no one would find us... If you can wait..." _

_His hand sneaked inside her cloak and beneath her dress; tempting, teasing her until she saw no reason to resist him much longer._ _It was outrageous and immoral, but it felt good. _

_Suddenly she became aware of her environment. They were in the hallway, leaning against a cold wall. What if Peeves or one of the other ghosts saw them? Merlin knew how they loved to gossip about other people and especially their love life. And the last thing she needed was Peeves who dedicated one of his stupid songs to them. _

_She broke their embrace and placed her hand on the one that had vanished inside her clothes. _

_"Why don't we start with a place that's more comfortable?" _

_

* * *

_

Dumbledore entered the dirty and dark parlour of the Hog's Head. As always only a few quite obscure looking figures had found its way into the old pub, while most people still went to Rosmerta to socialize with others. This evening was no exception. Between all the down-and-out men who sat around the mostly damaged tables, Dumbledore in his violet robe looked like a misplaced male model for the latest item of the Witches Weekly. The only other man who apparently didn't belong to Aberforth's regular costumers had at least managed to dress in a more low key style.

Dumbledore smiled when he saw him and went over to his table. The man rose from his chair and greeted him friendly: "Dumbledore! Good to see you!"

"It's been a long time," Dumbledore admitted and they sat down. "I was surprised to hear from you. As many others I thought you were..."

"Dead." He finished the sentence, but Dumbledore shook his head. "Lost."

Silence fell and then the man cleared his throat. "How are things at Hogwarts?"

"Fine, fine. The next term is still some week ahead."

"I heard you have problems recruiting new teachers."

Dumbledore eyed him suspiciously: "How said that?"

"I have my sources."

"Don't tell me you want to apply as teacher."

"That's why I'm here."

"Defence against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes. I want to return to my roots."

"I guess we're not only talking about professional roots here, am I correct?"

Dumbledore didn't wait for a response. He leaned back, ordered a mug of mead and then he explained calmly: "The job is already taken by someone else. And besides..."He made a meaningful pause. "I'm not sure everyone at Hogwarts could cope with your sudden presence."

"You could prepare her." The other man said. "She always listens to you."

Dumbledore preferred not to comment this and said instead: "It's interesting you know. You decided to stay here, although you could have taken a room at Rosmerta's. Did you hope she wouldn't find out when you hid between goats?"

The man smirked: "You haven't lost your touch, Dumbledore. You still know how to put the finger right the middle of the wound."

"Only when I have to."

"Do you think she'll try to hex me when she sees me?"

"I think you'll be lucky if that's the only thing she does, Julius"

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Denial – Chapter 10**

Although Julius was aware a lynx wasn't exactly an animal people expected to find in the city, he had transformed into his animagus form to make sure no one recognized him. At least for now it was enough some people in Hogsmead knew he was back.

Getting into Cornelius Fudge's house wasn't as difficult as he had visualized it. It made him highly suspicious, but when he looked around and found the house almost empty he came to the conclusion the lack of security derived from the lack of interest.

"This is worse than I thought," he mumbled and roamed the house.

"Cornelius?" He yelled, but received no answer. He continued to yell for him, but there was nothing but silence in return. In a final attempt to find him he made his way to the door behind which Cornelius used to have his study. He never liked the room and especially the painting over the chimney showing his father was something he hated with passion, but he was there to bury the past and not to revive it. He knocked forcefully.

"Cornelius… come on, open the door or I'll have to destroy it." He pulled out his wand.

Several seconds passed and then the door opened. Julius made a step forward until he stood in the doorway. Cornelius Fudge sat in his chair behind his desk. The portrait of his father hang above him, but the difference between both men couldn't be more evident. Fudge was only a shadow of himself. He looked sunken-cheeked, smaller than he was and much older. The man in the portrait on the other hand was tall, his chest proudly puffed-out, but the way he eyed his son weren't filled with pride or happiness, but he didn't say a thing. Or to be more precisely he couldn't say a thing. Julius looked with growing amusement at the painting and asked: "Did you curse the old man?"

"I had to. Otherwise I had burned him sooner or later," Cornelius answered, apparently unimpressed by his visitor. Julius saw the empty bottle on the desk and said: "You'll regret that very soon."

"You appear here after 20 years of hiding and have the nerve to talk about regrets?" Fudge asked accusingly.

"You don't seem very surprised to see me," Julius remarked and went slowly into the room.

"I've seen you… I have a foe glass," he opened his drawer and showed it to Julius who raised his eyebrows.

"I see… didn't know you consider me a threat."

"I don't… I wonder why the foe glass does." Fudge cleared his throat and rose. "We've never been particularly close. I never knew on which side you stood and that you return now, in times like these makes me wonder, if you're a threat."

"It was never my intention to be your enemy." Julius said and took the picture that showed him with Cornelius and his father. "Those were the days," he mused. "I heard your wife left you. I've always told you, you should have married Minerva."

Fudge froze by the mentioning of her name and Julius noticed it.

"Minerva doesn't share your opinion," Fudge retorted coldly.

"Aehm aehm."

Julius turned and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw a small, pink woman standing in the doorway. She wore a cardigan over her robe and a big yellow bow tie graced her short mouse-coloured hair and her hands were hidden behind her back. He had a hard time to control his impulse to laugh.

"My name is Dolores Umbridge, I'm Cornelius personal assistant," she introduced herself and made a few steps towards Julius who stumbled a bit backwards. Then he took her right hand, which she had produced from her back and he noticed it was sweaty. He pulled it quickly back.

Her sight fascinated him in a way that caused him a wave of nausea and he forgot to tell her his name.

"This is my brother, Dolores. His name is Julius."

"How nice to meet Cornelius little brother."

"Actually I'm the older one," Julius cleared his throat.

"Cornelius never talks about you," Umbridge said sweetly without taking his eyes from her. "I wonder why."

"There isn't much to talk about," Julius answered and smiled back at her. Her frogeyes seemed to check out every detail of his appearance; something he couldn't stand and needed to stop.

"I'm sorry, but this is a private conversation. Would you care to wait outside until we've finished?"

The smile on her face died out and she looked warningly at Cornelius who just shrugged.

"It won't take long," he simply said and undecided if you take Julius order serious she remained where she was.

"You'll get him back in a heartbeat," Julius assured her and his smile turned sweeter by second. Umbridge bit her lower lip, but finally realized she had lost. Before she turned on her heels she bent over to Cornelius and handed him a rolled up piece of parchment.

Fudge opened it and nodded shortly at Umbridge. She smiled at him and the smile let the blood in Julius veins turn to ice.

Julius had observed her closely for the last minutes and his instinct told him the woman was dangerous. He had no idea what kind of role she played in Cornelius life, but according to the way looked, it could only be disastrous. He waited until she had gone before he started talking again: "I have the feeling we need to talk, Cornelius."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Minerva asked the younger man in front of her and noticed how freakish her voice sounded, but she didn't know how to control herself. She was in shock.

"Absolutely, Professor," Kingsley answered. "We have a reliable source in the editorial department of the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter is preparing something big and rumour has it, it involves you and Dumbledore. Apparently a lot of money and influence is involved."

"Does the Minister know?" She asked clearly worried.

Kingsley nodded: "He does know, but since he isn't particularly happy with the way the Order operates he welcomes the possibility to discredit Dumbledore."

"Is there nothing you can do to stop her?"

"Nothing legal, at least. I don't know her sources and her material, but…" Kingsley stopped, biting his inner cheeks.

"Yes?" She encouraged him.

"Rumour has it, Umbridge and Skeeter used to meet frequently in the last few days."

"I see," Minerva swallowed. "You think Cornelius Fudge is behind this."

Kingsley shrugged. "Maybe."

"Thanks for the warning. I appreciate your concern. I'll tell Dumbledore as soon as he's back. If it's not too late then."

* * *

"Can you tell me why any healthy and intelligent man would even consider to have this… person around?" Julius asked and shook his head. "She's… awful and one can see in her eyes she's pure evil!"

"She's a reliable person and she's loyal to me," Cornelius defended himself weakly. "That's more than I can say about the other woman in my life. Look around: my wife has vanished from the face of the earth and Minerva… don't even remind me about her!"

"And why?" Julius asked with growing curiosity. "I remember a time when nothing and no one could keep you from drooling over her."

"That was before I knew what I know today."

"What do you know?"

"She lied to me… she made a fool out of me."

"And how?"

"She left me for another man and had the guts to tell me she wanted to be teacher… truth is she only became a teacher to be close to him…"

Uneasy with the conversation and himself Julius moved in his chair.

"Says who?"

"I have the evidence right here in my drawer… and she partly admitted it herself!" His voice was dripping with bitterness.

"You're still angry with her?" Julius asked surprised.

"She tried to use me…. She did everything she could to support Dumbledore. You have no idea how far she wanted to go to safe him." Fudge laughed. It was a small, insane laugh. "It's crazy, but I still wished I had realized earlier what is going on between them."

Julius looked at his brother, his forehead covered with deep wrinkles.

"Dumbledore and Minerva?"

"Yes, but it took me 20 years to notice anything… I remember I found them together the evening after James and Lily Potter's memorial service."

Julius bowed and stared on his shoes. He would never forget this day either. He had watched from afar how other friends of James and Lily had mourned them and had wished he had done more to save them.

"You found them?" Julius asked absent-mindedly.

"Yes, she lay in his arms, crying and telling him how much she needed him…" He scoffed disgusted. "Believe me that scene opened my eyes."

Julius rose from his chair and started pacing the room.

"Dumbledore and Minerva…" he repeated several times and then he laughed. "You know I never thought about that."

* * *

In her office Minerva stared pensively into the chimney. The fire in there had died several minutes ago, leaving only huddle of still gluing ashes. Only that she didn't care the room became colder around her. Of course she didn't know what Rita Skeeter was about to write in the newspaper, but something deep down inside her told her, it would turn her world upside down. For 40 years she hadn't allowed herself to think about the past, but now it was inevitable. There was a box in her bedroom. It was hidden deep down in a trunk she hardly used. It contained memories of a time in her life she sought to forget. Memories so painful that the mere thought of touching this box caused her throat to tighten. Memories of a small new-born, she had decided to give up, because she couldn't give her the attention and the family she needed to become a happy grown-up person. Memories of a man she had loved against all odds.

If she went to her room to open it there would be no turning back. Once she faced her past, she had to accept her failures. And she had to pay for them.

* * *

Cornelius had fallen asleep in his armchair. He was snoring audibly, just like the man in portray above him had closed his eyes and slumbered peacefully. The intruder acted quickly. He detected the roll of parchment on the desk, took it and had escaped the room, before anyone could notice him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Denial – Chapter 11**

It was after midnight, but Rita Skeeter was still fully awake and working on her new story. It was a real scoop. Something that would kick Dumbledore and McGonagall from their high horses. It was long overdue that the world learnt officially what most people suspected anyway.

Her quill seemed tired, but she didn't care. "Go on, go on… we'll rest later," she encouraged it enthusiastically. But then it stopped hasting over the parchment and simply swung in the air, undecided what to do next.

"What's going on?" She asked confused, but nothing happened. The quill remained in the air, now trembling. Her quill had never let her down. It was her closest and most trustworthy associate. Seconds passed and still nothing happened. She wanted to take the quill, but it flew aside and avoided her skilfully when she got up from her chair and chased it across the room, messing up the parchments that filled her desk.

"Come here!" She ordered, now mad with anger.

"Imperio!" She hadn't seen the man. She hadn't heard him entering, but now it was too late. She was under his command.

* * *

_Minerva, _

_Please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 9 pm this evening. Tell nobody. It's urgent. _

_Cornelius _

Minerva read the message with narrowed eyebrows. Now what was this all about? Fudge wanted to see her? And she wasn't allowed to tell anyone? Did he intend to ambush her? Was if Umbridge was behind this as well.

"Look, Dumbledore." She gave him the parchment and he read it quickly. They sat in his office. It was late afternoon and he had just returned from one of his missions. She had grown tired to ask questions regarding his adventurous exits and simply accepted them as a fact.

"Interesting. But I don't think you have reason to be concerned. Maybe he wants to apologize."

"Of course," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "What if Umbridge is behind this?"

"I doubt it."

"What if she has him under the Imperius Curse?" It was a possibility she had often considered over the last year, but then she had never found any indication to prove her theory.

"It's possible, but on the other hand, it didn't take an unforgivable curse to manipulate Cornelius. I'm sure Umbridge thinks she has him perfectly under her control without using magic. And that's your chance, Minerva." He said encouragingly.

"I don't know, Albus." She was still doubtful. It seemed strange Fudge required a meeting all of the sudden.

"You're a reasonable and intelligent person. I'm sure Fudge won't harm you in any way and you know it as well." He looked deeply into her eyes until she couldn't stand the connection any longer.

"I guess you're right, Dumbledore."

"I'm often right, Minerva." He blinked at her and she couldn't help but to smile at him.

"Impossible."

"I consider that a compliment."

* * *

"_Is that your final word?" He asked torn between desperation and hurt pride. _

"_Yes, it is. I can't go on like this… this isn't what want for my life." _

"_And what about my life?" As asked in return. "I want to share my life with you." _

"_I'm sorry, I really am… but it's over." _

_

* * *

  
_

At 9 pm Minerva entered the Leaky Cauldron. To her surprise the pub was almost empty. She found Cornelius in a corner of the pub. He was alone and clang to a cup of hot tea. At least he had left his green bowler at home, she thought and armed herself for something she foresaw wouldn't turn out to be a pleasant meeting. She approached him slowly and sat on the opposite side of the table. A place that allowed her to see his face.

"Good evening," she greeted him calmly.

"Good evening."

"Are you alone?" He asked composed.

"Of course," she answered, still wondering what this was all about. "Why do you ask?"

"Just because…" He looked up and looked closely at her. His eyes roamed over her face, as if he wanted to memorize every tiny detail of it.

"What's going on?" She asked again, this time more demanding. She had never been a patient person and that hardly changed with growing age.

"I'm just here to tell you, it's over."

"Pardon me?"

"I know it… everything…"

"What do you know?"

He was still absolutely composed. Almost apathetic and she couldn't say she liked it.

"Dumbledore, the baby… the adoption," he listed slowly. She swallowed. A wave of horror flooded her. Cold shivers ran up and down her spine and she felt sick. How could he know? Who told him? Did Umbridge know? Her face had to mirror all this, because a cold smile broadened on his face. "I know it and soon the whole world will know."

"Cornelius, listen to me," she said quickly, the words escaped her throat before she actually knew what she wanted to say. "I don't know how much you know, but you have to understand…"

"My time for understanding has passed… maybe I had understood 40 years ago, but now…" he shrugged. "Dumbledore and you did your best to discredit me in front of everyone and now you'll pay the price. Everyone will know how you abandoned a baby, because you didn't want to give up your easy life with Dumbledore. I never expected that you could do something like this, but everything's fair in love and war, right?"

She was trembling and as he rose she grabbed his arm and clang to him. "Cornelius, you can write about me what you want, but leave Dumbledore out of this… You want to hurt me, that's your right, but leave him alone. He's the only one who can get us out of this war…"

He freed himself from her tight grip and stepped back. With an expression of absolute disgust he said: "I would have given you the world… I would have accepted your baby and raised it as mine. You had your chance." He cleared his throat. "Make sure you won't miss tomorrow's item of the Daily Prophet."

Fudge left and as he passed Tom he ordered a glass of whiskey for Minerva. "Give it to her before she leaves. I think she needs it."

* * *

Argus Filch went grumping to the big entrance door, followed by Mrs. Norris. It was late and no one had told him someone would pay the school a visit. Dumbledore didn't mention anyone and the other teachers hardly received visitors. And no one had ever visited him either. He opened the door and the old hinges groaned lazily. He really should take care of it before the new term started. For sure the Weasley twins were to blame for the noise.

"Yes?" He barked unfriendly towards the figure outside. He couldn't see if it was a man or woman. The hood of the black heavy cloak was pulled down far into the person's face.

"I'm here to apply for a job," an unmistakable female voice said.

"What job?" Filch asked suspiciously.

Finally the woman pulled the hood down and revealed her long black hair. He gasped audibly at her sight and a weird smile appeared on his face. Unaware of his behaviour she started searching the pockets of her cloak and pulled out a letter.

"I got this yesterday…"

Filch took the envelope, but didn't open it. He blessedly smiled at her and said nothing.

"Well," the woman said. "May I come in… I would like to talk to your headmaster, if possible before midnight."

Filch nodded absent-mindedly and stepped back to let her in. Behind him Mrs. Norris squealed painfully, because he had hit her bushy tail with his foot. As if she knew the strange woman was to blame for her master's lack of attention, the cat snarled at the visitor who seemed unimpressed by the angry cat.

"Shoo or I'll turn you into a broom and sweep the kitchen with you."

* * *

Minerva left the Leaky Cauldron and exhaled deeply. The air was fresh and it cleared her head. What an evening… she had thought about what to do next. Sure, she had to talk to Dumbledore, but under the bottom line there was nothing they could do, except for killing Rita Skeeter. But what was the use of it? Nothing could compensate the damage she had already caused. She had brought all this onto herself… and the only innocent person in this would have to take the whole blame. Sure people would call her an egoistic slut, but that she would take as she had taken everything in her life. But Dumbledore would be the loser… his name had just been restored and now. And who would believe her now, if she told the truth. Who would believe her when she said the father of her baby had been a good man who had died. Who would care? Her only comfort was, her daughter lived far away from here. Too far to become a victim of Cornelius Fudge's revenge.

"I wish you wouldn't look so cross," a male voice said behind her. She startled, her wand immediately ready and turned. She could only see a figure dived in the shadow of the pub. Her heart beat faster. She knew the voice, but it was impossible. She tightened her grip around the wand.

"And we have to talk about your exorbitant use of tartan," He added amused and stepped forward so that she could see him. She let her wand sink, unable to make use of it, although deep down inside her she felt the wish to get rid off the enormous wave of sudden rage.

"You bastard!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Denial – Chapter 12**

On their way to Dumbledore's office Filch and his young female visitor they ran into Severus Snape who hastened down the hallway.

"Professor Snape!" Filch greeted him.

"What do you want, Filch?" Snape asked in his usual unfriendly manner.

"I have a visitor for the headmaster. He's expecting her. Do you know anything about this, Professor?"

Snapes' eyes fell on the young woman. His eyebrows narrowed and then he asked suspiciously: "I don't think I know her... although..." He broke off. Then he asked: "Who are you?"

"My name is Deidra Swann. I'm here to apply for the job as…"

"You must be mistaken. There's no post to apply for left." He said in a voice that didn't allow any objection.

A smile appeared on the woman's face. "What was your name again?"

"Snape."

"Not Dumbledore?" She asked amused.

Snapes' lips curled to something that was meant to be an ironic smile: "Apparently."

"So, I don't think you're the adequate person to talk to. Take me to the Headmaster, please," she said turned to Filch who just nodded and pointed down the dark hallway.

"This way…"

Filch and the woman passed Snape whose angry eyes followed them until they had vanished behind the corner.

* * *

"What will you do now, Minerva? Will you hex me? Or will you kiss me?" He stopped right in front of her; the tip of her wand touched his chest.

"I guess I'm not quite sure," she admitted and one second later he felt her hand violently connecting with his cheek. His head flew aside and he stretched his jaw and touched it with his hand.

"Well, you haven't lost your touch," he commented dryly and turned his head.

"Is that everything you have to say?" She asked briskly and tried to hide her shock. Trembling with anger she hid her wand inside her cloak.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't."

She stepped back and shook her head. "You scared me to death."

"Why don't we go back into the pub and talk?" He asked and offered to take her elbow.

"I don't need another talk with a member of the Fudge family. I had enough for one day."

"I know Julius is on warpath. That's why I'm here." He explained eagerly. "I want to stop him."

"Too late," she said lowly. "Your timing is still bad."

She turned to leave. She couldn't continue this conversation. In the end she would only confess things she would regret. He had always had this effect on her… she said and did things she lived to regret.

"Wait, Minerva. Stay."

"Go back where you came from… go back into the hole you belong."

She paced down the street, because she was too nervous to apparate. First she needed to run off her anger. The alley was empty and started raining heavily.

"I won't… I stayed there for too long."

She scoffed and walked even faster. Away, just away from him.

"I know it, Minerva. I got a glimpse at Skeeter's column for the Daily Prophet!" He yelled after her. "I know everything, Minerva." Then he appeared in front of her and she bumped straight into him.

"For Merlin's sake!" She screamed and wanted to push him, but he caught her wrists and held them close to his chest. "You know nothing!" She hissed and regretted she hadn't taken his offer to hex him. Unfortunately he was physically stronger than she was and she couldn't reach her wand.

"Why don't you try me?" He asked and manoeuvred them against the next wall. Both were dripping wet by now and from afar they heard the thunderous sound of an arriving storm. A flash twitched and disturbed the darkness.

"Give me a chance," he demanded and pressed his body at hers. "Please."

* * *

Dumbledore eyed the woman at his desk with amused eyes. "Amazing," he mused.

"May I ask what's so amazing?" She asked curiously.

"You just look exactly as George has described you," he said and offered her a seat. "Extraordinaire… your hair, I mean."

She cleared her throat to cover her confusion. "I do my best to take good care of it. But I don't think my hair is the reason you ask me to come here. At least I hope so…"

"Ah no, of course not." Dumbledore asked. "But I have to admit now that I see you I ask myself why didn't think of you earlier."

"Better late than never, but…"

"True, my dear."

"Outside a met a strange man…" she started, but Dumbledore raised his hand. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell Mr. Filch about your arrival. It was my entire fault."

"Oh, I'm not talking about Mr. Filch," she said quickly. "There was another man… I think Snape was his name. He said there's no job…"

Dumbledore smiled. "You have to forgive Professor Snape. He's a bit… Let's say he has a keen interest in the post of the Defence against the Dark Art's teacher."

"I see… Well, in that case we shouldn't… disappoint him."

* * *

The next morning Dolores Umbridge had prepared breakfast for Cornelius and her. She had arranged the table with her favourite pink napkins, a pink tablecloth, her favourite plates with purring kittens and fitting egg cosies.

The Daily Prophet was still rolled up and lay between their plates. After she had poured coffee for both of them and had the kittens' heads covered with a portion of sweet oatmeal gruel, she took the newspaper and unrolled it with unchecked anticipation. It was her big day after all. The day she succeeded over Minerva McGonagall.

Fudge himself seemed less enthusiastic. Maybe it was the pink napkin or the gruel in his plate. Or maybe it was just the fact that he already regretted his harsh conversation with Minerva. He had a certain feeling about how she had to feel today when she read the newspaper. He had been the target of the press for the last few weeks and knew perfectly how humiliating bad publicity was.

Next to him Dolores choked. He looked up from his plate and saw her face that taken the colour of the tablecloth.

"What is it?" He asked alarmed when he saw she was obviously close to throw up.

The newspaper fell out of her hands and into the gruel. In a flash she had jumped up from her chair and headed out of the room. Curiously Fudge bent over the messed up plate and had a sudden fit of coughing. The cover of the Daily Prophet was graced with a picture of him standing next to Dolores Umbridge, obviously taken on his last birthday party.

_Dangerous attraction – the history a fatal love affair. How Dolores Jane Umbridge has seduced and bewitched the former Minister. Part 1 of 3… _


	13. Chapter 13

_My dear readers, here's the last chapter of my little story. I never intended to write so many chapter, but in the end it was necessary to explain everything. Thank you for your kind and wonderful reviews! I really appreciate every kind of feedback! _

**Denial – Chapter 13**

"You're a what?" Snape asked in utter disbelief.

"You heard me," Deidra said with glittering eyes and turned her attention back to Dumbledore. After breakfast they had gathered in Dumbledore's office, because Snape had insisted on a meeting. It was obvious, he didn't like Deidra, but now that he realized his fears were unsubstantiated he looked a little bit more relaxed.

"You see, Severus, there's nothing to be worried about."

"You certainly don't look like a…"

"And you don't look like someone who trains students in Defence against the Dark Arts but rather like someone who practices them," Deidra snapped and he repaid with a special nasty glance.

"Since when has Hogwarts been searching for a new librarian?" Snape asked Dumbledore.

"Since Madame Pince has decided to enjoy an early retirement," Dumbledore answered calmly and added: "I've always admired the library of Salem, because it has a profound and effective way to classify and index its stock. And ours needs a complete check up. I'm afraid we've neglected this for too long."

"Aha." It was obvious Snape didn't believe a thing of this, but he decided to keep quite about this. As long as he kept his new job, he would endure the addition of a librarian.

"I already explored your collection a bit and I have to say I hope you'll use a better researched work for your classes than your predecessor had. I never understood why the British insist on working with literature that is antiquated."

"Don't worry about that. I can assure you, I know what I'm doing."

"Oh, I believe you."

Snape left the office and Deidra chuckled mildly, after she was sure he had left.

"That was interesting…" She remarked with a shrug of her shoulders. "A really strange person. So what else did you want to tell me?" She asked curiously.

"Actually, I want to tell you a story."

"A story?"

"Yes, a story about two people who used to teach here at Hogwarts a long time ago. A young gifted and beautiful witch and a carefree young wizard who became the first victims of a jinx Lord Voldemort put on the post of the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher…"

* * *

Minerva awoke with the strange feeling that something was different. This wasn't her bed and she wasn't in Hogwarts. But she recognized the scent. His scent. So special, so unique and beloved.

Unsure, if she could open her eyes without getting her heart broken. She had awoken this way more than once and every time she had been alone.

"Good morning, my love."

She opened her eyes to find him looking down on her. He had had to watch her while she was asleep; supported by his elbow he was right next to her. Closer than she had expected. He reached out to stroke her black hair and gave her a warm smile.

"Are you really here?" She asked doubtfully and didn't dare to move, because she feared it could destroy her fantasy, if it was one.

"Yes, I am. And I'm proud to say I didn't even think about leaving you alone."

"That's reassuring."

"And," he added with a blink. "I'm even prouder to say I managed to peel off that tartan stuff."

"It's traditional," she said and turned on her back.

"It's a pain for the eyes," he retorted and slipped his arm around her waist. She touched his cheek with her index finger and ran tenderly down his face.

"Why did you come back?" She finally asked.

"Maybe I was tired of hiding." He answered and bent down to kiss her. "And I missed you."

"But you ran away," she insisted weakly. "Time and time again. I felt cursed. Do you know that?"

He looked pensively at her and moved closer against her. He pulled her closely to him and then he admitted lowly: "I was scared. I knew you left Cornelius because of me and it scared me to know you loved me that much. I feared I didn't deserve you."

"I know some people who think, you exactly deserve someone like me," she said dryly and planted a kiss on his bare chest. He chuckled gently and wrapped his arm tightly around her.

"Forget about Umbridge and Cornelius… I've taken care of them."

She raised her head and gave him a questioning look. "You took care of them? How?"

"Let's say I had a long talk with Rita Skeeter." He played with a strand of her hair. "I know her quite well, you know."

"I don't want to hear about that," she said briskly and he noticed the dangerous sparkle of jealousy in her eyes and enjoyed it. It's always been like that between them. "I know how she operates and decided she and her quill needed some treatment. I think it's quite safe for you to read the Daily Prophet this morning."

"What have you done?"

"I just made sure, Rita wouldn't publish one of the lies Umbridge was feeding her."

"Even if not everything was a lie?" She had lowered her eyelashes to hide her embarrassment.

"Your private life is non of other people's business and…" he made a meaningful pause and reached under chin to turn it up to him. "And since it's my child's privacy they intended to disrespect as well, I had no other choice."

"Can you ever forgive me?" She asked lowly.

"What for? For ensuring no one could harm our child? For giving her a secure home even though this happened to be on another continent? There's nothing to forgive, Minerva. I'm the one who has to beg for forgiveness."

"Let's say we're even then." She laid her cheek on his bare chest and closed her eyes while listening to his strong heartbeat. "I'm just glad I didn't have to convince you that Dumbledore isn't her father."

"I'm not as blind as Cornelius is. Don't forget I've been a spy, a journalist and teacher at Hogwarts. I know Dumbledore and if there's one thing I know for sure is that he wouldn't let his second in command play his mistress and let her send away his child. He's a noble man… much more than I am."

"He arranged the adoption for me… he's been a true friend to me."

"I know."

"And what will we do now?" She asked with a trembling voice. "How can I be sure, you won't run away again like you did the night after we learnt what happened to Frank and Alice? I'm afraid I'm too old to get my heart broken again."

"I can only give you my word," he answered after some moments of silence. "Or we could get married…"

"Now, don't exaggerate," she said briskly and he laughed in response. "Just promise me to tell when you feel like running away… prepare me."

"I promise." They sealed the deal with a long and tender kiss that got interrupted by the sound of an owl that crashed against the window.

"We've got mail." Reluctantly Minerva watched Julius while he left the bed to pick up the letter the owl had left on the small window ledge.

"It's for us," he said, as he climbed back into the bed.

"From Dumbledore?"

"Exactly," he confirmed after he had opened the envelope. He read the first lines with a smile on his face and then he handed Minerva the letter.

"Seems we have to return to Hogwarts as soon as possible. Someone is waiting there for us."

**THE END**


End file.
